The Great Beefeater Revolution
It was a simpler time back then. People inside of each village were kind and welcoming to one another. They each contributed to harvesting crops and providing for one another. The land that they inhabited provided a bountiful supply of crops and no one ever had to deal with an empty stomach. The land inhabited many villages which homed hundreds of thousands of local farmworkers and everyone did their part in order to strive and prosper. The people have been living this way for decades eating nothing but what the land provided which would normally be just crops and vegetables and food of that nature. There was wildlife present such as cows, pigs, deer but they were no more than a visual attraction to the people at the time. Much like how lions and buffalo are to the safari goer today, they just watched them and appreciated all of their beauty. Nothing more than a visual stimulant, these wildlife were never thought of as a meal to these villagers. They were perfectly content with just eating crops. In fact the villagers agreed to never harm these animals for the sake of consumption and this was agreed upon for hundreds of years. But it was in due time that someone would grow tired of eating nothing but crops and they craved a different delicacy. There was a villager by the name of George Jefferson who was an active citizen in the village. He would do his part in harvesting crops, teach the young ones, volunteer and help as much as he could and everyone appreciated him for it. He really was a legitimate role model for all to aspire to. One day he was out helping with the crops and he noticed a cattle has been seriously injured and he went out to see what had happened. Turns out that the cattle was attacked by another animal and George Jefferson did all that he could to nurse that cattle back to health but to no avail. The cattle was gone and George Jefferson never been in a situation to where he had a dead wildlife in his presence curiosity ran wild through his mind. Why have these wild life been so sacred for so long? Why have we not been allowed to eat them and only appreciate their beauty? With all this on his mind he decided to see what it was all about and decided to prepare a small portion of the cattle for his dinner. Without anyone knowing he prepared it over a flame and made his dinner for that night. It was nothing like he had ever experienced before and he just had to have more. He had to let the village know about it so that they can partake in such pleasures. Once he brought it up to the rest of the village, they treated him as some sort of monster. George Jefferson made his claim and proposed why they should at least consider adding this cattle and other wildlife to their daily diet but the rest of the village just couldn’t bear the idea of eating something they agreed not to for so long. So they ultimately shunned George Jefferson from the village but that wasn’t before he managed to pique the interest some of the other villagers about eating this wildlife they went so long without. After George Jefferson was shunned from the village he managed to get those few villagers to follow him and decided to make a change in the village. From here the great beefeater revolution was born.